Digimon: Anarchy - Part 2
by ToadPatrol
Summary: In the wake of the second Digital Bombing, Ferrel and the survivors join courageous people, first responders and more to end an another terror attack in less than 48 hours and to stop Meicoomon, a cat-like Digimon. The characters and incidents portrayed in this fanfic are fictitious. Any similarity to any person living or dead is purely coincidental.
1. Prologue

In the year 2017, the city of Tokyo Japan is peaceful. Ferrel opens the door and knocks on the man's room door. "Hello? Hey buddy, open the door." said Ferrel. The man is not responding. "Harold, last chance!" yelled Ferrel before he breaks the door. The man was running naked. "You kidding me? Get some clothes on him!" said Ferrel. The police officers arrest Harold.

Outside, the police cars arrive with the commisioner Daniel "Ed Davis" Jackson. He wears a police uniform with a PS4 controller as a Digivice. He goes inside and interrogate Harold. "I was talking to a female and she whipped my forehead with a belt." said Harold. "Did you ever sexually harass a female?" asked Ferrel. Harold replied, "No. I didn't do anything pervy." Ferrel places a white PS4 controller on the table. "Well, I guess she was such a jerk." said Ferrel. "Take him to the police station." He picked up the PS4 controller and places it in the briefcase.

12:30am, Framingham, MA. Ferrel returns home. His room is decorated with a Patriots Day awareness ribbon. He greets his uncle. "Ferrel, what took you so long?" asked his uncle. "Harold didn't come out of the bathroom. Maybe he's having fun." said Ferrel. "Goodnight." He went to bed.


	2. Saturday, May 6, 2017

Saturday, May 6, 2017. Three hours to the amusement park opening. Salem, NH.

Inside Ferrel's house, he wakes up, takes a shower, brushes his teeth and eats breakfast. He then goes to "work". As he wears a suit and tie, his uncle who was recovered from injuries last year, commented. "You look like a clown." said Ferrel's uncle. "It's the color." said Ferrel. "You have the Stop sign?" asked his uncle. Ferrel hugs his uncle and left the house. He drives in his Nissan Juke to Canobie Lake Park in Salem, NH.

Meanwhile, the orange cat with green eyes and cross pupils looks up on the computer for pressure cookers. It then equips the cookers and place them on three backpacks. It then gave one of them to the Purgers. "What are you going to do with them?" asked one Purger. "I'm going to use your gun with your silencer to kill one person and then sneak up the auditorium to place my cooker on the ground and kill more people." said Meicoomon. "That way, I'm going to drink blood like a noble kitten."

As Ferrel parks at the west side of the park.

Meicoomon and the Purgers go to the theater with the backpack with cookers inside. She goes inside the amusement park. As Meicoomon places one backpack on the ground, she neck-snaps one person and the Purgers place the other two backpacks. They then open fire and killing the first three people. Meicoomon and the Purgers exit the park after killing ten more people. Ferrel was too late to intervene as he saw smoke and fire. "This is exactly how it happened four years ago." said Ferrel. "This tragedy is starting again. This is Delta 984-G, we got multiple shots!" He then sees numerous injured people. "All medical personnel to the entrance, now!" The ambulances rush to the amusement park. "Are there more guns?!" asked the woman in fright. "Hurry, we must take all of them to the hospital! Get down over here now!" said Ferrel. "This is your broadcast system announcing the annual Purge." said the announcer. "All crime will be legal for 124 hours and online services will become unavailable." Ferrel notices that this is the wake of the another Purge. "That must be the purgers." said Ferrel. Ferrel then exits the first shooting site located at the entrance and found an unattended Nintendo Switch console. "This is Delta 984-G, we have to confiscate all electronic devices!" said Ferrel.

45 minutes after the shootings, the medical personnel arrive at the scene to take away most of the people to the hospital. "We found thirty people killed and ninety-five people injured." said the medical personnel. The police also arrive at the scene. "We gotta decide who is responsible for this crime and we have to decide very quickly." said the police officer. "If it's terrorism, then it's yours." Ferrel examines the bloodstains and a used bullet. "It's terrorism." said Ferrel. "We'll take it." Ferrel exits the park and goes to the abandoned warehouse where the enclosed room is located. "About time!" said James. "Welcome back friend." said Robert. The police then bring a lot of evidence containing bloodied clothing and shoes. They then place the confiscated electronic devices on the table for examination. Robert opens the briefcase containing PS4 controllers. "Each controller contains a pair of Digimon inside." said James. "Rub it to make them come out."

Meanwhile, over dozens of injured people are sent to the hospital. One person is sent to the emergency room. "These legs don't have any blood supply. We have to amputate his legs." The surgeon uses an axe to amputate the man's legs. The camera pans away from the act.

At the other hospital, a young boy was hospitalized. Mark looks at the young boy and walks away.

As Ferrel and the crew wake the Digimon by rubbing the PS4 controllers, they explode inside the observatory. Veemon greeted. "Hi guys I'm Veemon." Veemon said in excitement. "Where's Agumon and Gabumon?" asked Ferrel. "Someone took them." answered James. "They were inside the storage after the previous Purge ended." "So there's no Agumon and Gabumon in the team." said Ferrel. "And we got a cat-like Digimon on the loose." James examines the white controller. "The controller is empty. That means you ejected Guilmon, Terriermon and Renamon to the real world." said James. A new man enters the facility with a black PS4 controller containing Lopmon, a Digimon that is similar to Terriermon and Impmon, a Devil-ish Digimon. "Sorry I'm late!" said Jack. "I had to go shopping." Jack sees the observatory filled with Digimon except for Gabumon and Agumon. "Listen, the golden controller containing Agumon and Gabumon is missing. Maybe inside the box which is hidden throughout the world might find them."

Meanwhile, Meicoomon and the Purgers got home from doing a shooting. Meicoomon then uses its psychic powers with its eyes to look at Terriermon and Renamon. Meicoomon sees their activity. "Ma'am, why did you stop?" asked the purger.

4 hours after the shootings, Ferrel and his men are sent to the hospital to examine some of the injured victims. From there, he checks the old man. "Can you wiggle your toes?" asked Ferrel. An old man


	3. Sunday, May 7, 2017

17 hours after the shootings, during the purge, a FBI investigator sets up the video for examination. "Back it up ten seconds." ordered the investigator. They play the video over and over until he notices a person with purple hair was on the tape.

Meanwhile, Ferrel returns home and found his family. "What happened?" asked Ferrel. "Why are you here?" "There was an amusement park mass shooting last night!" answered his aunt. "The purgers started the mass shootings. The last thing that the purgers did was bombing a bridge." said Ferrel. His family continues to argue. "Get out every one of you, leave!" yelled Ferrel. His family leaves except his uncle. "Listen, we have to find those purgers." said Ferrel. "We have to find those guys before they do this to someone else."


	4. Monday, May 8, 2017

41 hours after the shootings, the investigators continue to play the video. As he looks closely, a purple-haired girl entering the park is depicted on the screen. "Boss, you see that?" asked the investigator. "Play it again." ordered Robert. "We'll contact Ferrel to verify it."

Before Ferrel eats breakfast, a phone is ringing. "Aren't you going to answer it?" asked his uncle.

Inside the warehouse, Ferrel was on time with an egg and ham bagel sandwich. "Nice timing, we have found a suspect. It is actually a young girl who shot a lot of people inside an amusement park." said the investigator. "So let's say I'm a girl and what do you see here?" The investigator pointed out the floor with bloodstains. "A popcorn stand." replied Ferrel. "Did you get the popcorn stand?" The investigators search for the footage depicting a girl shooting people in the area. "Got him!" They found a footage. "What about the pirate ship?" asked Ferrel. The investigators moved on to finding an another footage. "Found them." said the editor. Ferrel borrows their laptop and showed the Digimon the footage. "They know each other." said Ferrel. "Let me see." said Veemon. As they watch the video, two purgers turn out to be young girls. "Two shooters." said Ferrel.

Meanwhile, Meicoomon watches the news regarding the shootings. It uses a cross-shaped iris to telepathically monitor Terriermon and Renamon's activity.

Back at the warehouse, Ferrel and the investigators look at the unreleased photos at the Digimon. "We have to release these photos up to the public." said Gatomon. "Not yet, we have more evidence to find first." said James. "Do we need to release these pictures? The town needs these guys." said Ferrel. "But we are not ready to release those photos. It can wait." said Robert. "Be that way." said Veemon.


	5. Tuesday, May 9, 2017

It is Tuesday, three days after the Purge started. The president lands at the Manchester Airport and drives to the church in Salam. He starts a monologue. "It is a beautiful day, to be in Salem. But in an instant, it was shrouded. To come with us, to honor the victims of what happened on Saturday is personal. We're here to reaffirm that the spirit will become undoubted. It will be undamaged."

The story then shifts to the present view. At the Pelham Police Department, an officer discusses the Purge. "Listen up and make it quick! The town of Salem will remain in flux, be prepare to change the rules." said the officer. "The speed limit to Salem and Pelham will be reduced to 30 for a month. End of story."

73 hours after the shootings, Ferrel goes to the observation room with several anime DVDs. He drops them on the table. "Those are not the guys." said Ferrel. "We are so close in identifying the three that we are looking for. We have to release those pictures." Veemon looks puzzled. "If we release them now, then we have no control." said Veemon. "Gentlemen, may I?" asked James. "Right now, Salem is working against us. When it comes to terrorism, everybody wants to talk. They chose to talk about the wrong people." "I understand… Salem, but I just can't cross my fingers." said Robert. "Then give me his number. This is my city, guys!" cried James. "Release the pictures at once!"

Thirty minutes later, CBS and FOX got the pictures and they will release them in an hour. "Okay, when this is over, I will juggle that piece of, and I will ruin him!" said Ferrel. "We'll release them so that we can end the Purge as soon as the president is up."

75 hours after the shootings, Ferrel announced that they will dispatch two of his Digimon on a mission to catch one Purger and end the Purge. "I hereby request that Terriermon and Renamon will be released from the ward for a while to investigate and identify the three suspects." said Ferrel. "The pictures are released because they need help with the investigation."

Meanwhile, a man who smokes a cigarette looks on the screen. He texts "You saw yourself there?". Meicoomon uses its phone to text back. It texts "None of your business!". "Who are you texting?" asked Yoshimama, the first Purger. "No one." said Meicoomon. He looks at the screen of the released photo. "The pictures are uploaded! They're not good!" cried Yoshimama. The purgers and Meicoomon leave the safe house and goes to do an another mass shooting, at Providence Place.

Ferrel takes Terriermon and Renamon to the back seat of his "Police" car. "Where are we going?" asked Terriermon. "To find these suspects." replied Ferrel.

78 hours after the shootings, Meicoomon and the Purgers stop at the Loop to kill a police officer as part of lying low. Just as the officer looks at them, Meicoomon kills him with a gun. As a result, blood is inside the car and the windows, staining it from the inside. "All units, we have a report of an officer shot at the Loop in Methuen. Suspects are armed." said the announcer. Ferrel then rushes to the scene. "Hang on tight!" cried Ferrel as he drives to the scene of the crime.

80 hours after the shootings, Meicoomon and the Purgers park in the town east of Salem to carjack a woman. Meicoomon opens the door and pointed the gun at the woman. "Did you hear about the amusement park shootings?" asked Meicoomon "Do you know who did it? I did that and I killed a police officer." The woman was forced to sit next to Meicoomon as it takes over as a driver. Meicoomon then sets the course to Providence Place, the next mass shooting destination. The radio was turned on. "The Canobie Lake tragedy is being described as the worst acts of domestic terrorism since September—" said the radio before Meicoomon bangs on the power. "You know this right?" said Yoshimama. "Who blew up the buildings?" "I… uh.." said the woman. "It was the government." answered Ma. The car has a full tank. The purgers take off their masks and go to Dunkin Donuts to get food for the road. "All right then. Want something to eat?" asked Yoshimama. "No." replied a woman. Yoshimama goes inside and order two egg and ham sandwiches. Just as Yoshimama gives the money to the clerk, a woman quickly escapes the car and go to the store so that she can call the police. She is inside the store which is across the street from Dunkin' Donuts. "Call the police! Call the police please!" cried the woman. "Two people kidnapped me and they are the amusement park shooters! Call them now!" The store clerk calls 911 while the woman hides in an Employees Only-area. "911, what's your emergency?" asked the operator. "I have a young woman who wants to speak with the police. She's inside the store and she won't leave. Would you please speak with him?" said the clerk. He hands over the phone to the woman. "Hello, please help me, please help me! Two… Two people took over my car and they had guns!" cried the woman.

Ferrel hears the operator. "All units, we have a possible carjacking at South Broadway." said the operator. "Terriermon, Renamon, it's time to get ready." said Ferrel. He makes a U-turn and goes to the store. Ferrel goes in the store. "You wait in the car." said Ferrel before going inside. "Ma'am, are you all right?" "Two people take over my car and they drove for like one hour and they… These people are telling me that they are going to an another mass shooting at Providence Place. Like they are amusement park shooters". said the woman. "Did you just say 'amusement park shooters'?" asked Ferrel. "Yes, they are the shooters." said the woman. "What kind of car do you drive?" asked Ferrel. "This is my Nissan Pathfinder SUV and the car has a GPS tracking number. The number is 314-3596." said the woman. "They are very dangerous. You have to catch them." "It took a lot of guts, to escape like you did. You are very brave, you hear me?" said Ferrel. "Go catch those douchebags!" said the woman. "Before it's too late!"


	6. Wednesday, May 10, 2017 - Part I

12:40am, 150 Bridge St, Pelham, NH.

Meicoomon drives the same car as the woman, while the purgers Yoshimama and Ma drive a different car. They head to Bridge Street in Pelham Southbound. "All units, be on the lookout for a possible carjacking suspect." said the operator. James drives the police car with Patamon and Gatomon. He sees the car. "I found him." James makes a U-turn and corner Meicoomon. This causes it to draw attention. As Meicoomon sees a police car, it engages in a shootout. Meicoomon grabs a gun and shoots James continuously. "Patamon, go out there and fight!" Patamon armor-digivolves to Pegasusmon and uses him as Gatomon's mount. Gatomon uses a chance to Tail Scratch Meicoomon as a surprise attack. "You again!" cried Meicoomon. Meicoomon then summons the purgers. "Yoshimama, Ma, help me!" Ferrel hears gunshots. "Terriermon, Renamon, it's showtime." said Ferrel. "I have plenty of cards right there." He takes out several cards. One card depicts a gray bat with blood on its mouth. "This is the one used to make Meicoomon good again." Ferrel gets out of the car. Renamon uses her chance to digivolve to Kyubimon. "Digi-Modify, Charm of the Noble Activated." said Ferrel as he uses it on Terriermon. Terriermon then sprouts his fangs and his ears turn into bat wings. "Now that's what I call a power up." said Gatomon. Meicoomon then uses its irises on Terriermon. The power up then wears off quickly. "How many cards you have?" asked Kyubimon. "This is my last one, sh*t!" replied Ferrel. Meicoomon throws a grenade on a car. The car explodes, injuring three police officers. "Loud explosions, loud explosions!" said Ferrel via the phone. Robert then leaves the car with Veemon, who is armor-digivolving to Raidramon while Hawkmon gets on its back. Two women goes to the shootout to assist Ferrel. Palmon and Tentomon digivolve to Kabuterimon and Togemon. "Sorry I'm late, Ferrel." said the black woman. "Meicoomon is trying to make Terriermon and Renamon as slaves!" said Ferrel. "Get him." said the other woman. Togemon uses the Tornado Punch on Meicoomon. The move causes Meicoomon to be enraged. "Don't move!" cried Ferrel. "Digi-Modify, Explosive Diarrhea Activated!" Terriermon then ejects several unpinned grenades and evades. This causes Meicoomon to be angry more. "Dammit, these attacks are not working!" yelled Ferrel. "How can we defeat Meicoomon?!" Yoshimama tells Meicoomon to escape before he sacrifices himself. "Take your car to Providence Place and you finish this." said Yoshimama. Meicoomon uses the car and runs over Yoshimama and Ma. "After him!" said James. Ferrel uses the black truck to go after Meicoomon. "This is Delta 984-G, we are in the pursuit of a gray Nissan Pathfinder SUV heading north at Bridge St!" said Ferrel. Meicoomon escapes the shootout to continue his journey to Providence Place. The police shoots the truck. "What is the matter with you?! Don't you know who I am?!" said Ferrel rudely. "I didn't know it was you, I'm sorry!" cried the police officer. "Let's get him!" said Ferrel. Ferrel and the men go after Meicoomon who is in the car.

The police then sends an ambulance. "Situation's under control. We need an ambulance at 150 Bridge Street. Suspect in custody, shot and run over. I repeat, shot and run over." said the police officer. "I need to quit my job."

Ferrel and his men open all four doors to the car only to find Meicoomon escaped. "He's gone, move out!" said Ferrel.

82 hours after the shootings, Yoshimama and Ma are at the hospital, critically wounded and handcuffed. The surgeons then use the defibrillators to resuscitate Yoshimama and Ma. One surgeon places Ma's thumb on the scanner. This causes the defibrillators to be activated. They then resuscitate them, but they were pronounced dead. "Anything?" asked the surgeon. "No, nothing." replied the doctor. "1:45am, mark it."

Back at the headquarters, the investigators announce that they move the headquarters to the Mall at Rockingham Park as a command center. "Yoshimama and Ma were the purgers and they live in Methuen, Massachusetts with a Digimon Meicoomon and their uncle Kamiya. Shut it down, GOT, shut it down now. Make it sixty blocks." said the investigator. "Yoshimama and Ma have been watch listed." said the first responder.

The news screen appears. "During the pursuit of ending the Purge, two of the suspects have been critically injured and taken to a hospital where they were pronounced dead. And now, here's an inside look of the exciting manhunt in Pelham for the remaining suspect." said the news reporter.

4:50am, Salem Command Center at The Mall at Rockingham Park.

The command center is packed with police cars and tents. It occupies the second floor of the parking deck between Macy's and Dick's Sporting Goods. "We have reports that the suspect is on his way to Providence Place." said James. "What do you think?" "Our attacks just ticked the suspect off." said Gatomon. "No matter how many times we attack, we can't defeat Meicoomon." "Unless, we can go to the Digital World and defeat the source of the immune-to-attack abilities that Meicoomon have." said Ferrel. "Listen, I can take Guilmon and go to the digital world to find Agumon and Gabumon and find the source." "Okay, Ferrel. Like I was saying, we are shutting down the town until further notice. Let's get the P.A.A. immediately. I advise all civilians to please shelter in place, every inch of the town is getting searched." said James. "We are shutting it down."


	7. Wednesday, May 10, 2017 - Part II

89 hours after the shootings, the town of Salem is in lockdown. "We have a special announcement, the police are conducting an ongoing manhunt with the personal wanted in connection of Saturday's amusement park shootings." said the announcer. "All businesses in these towns will remain closed until further notice. Residents in Salem, Pelham, Methuen, Dracut, Windham, Londonderry and Derry are advised to stay indoors. Residents should not answer the doors unless it's a police officer. I advise all of you to stay away from windows." The residents close and lock the windows.

At the hotel room, two of the Purgers' friends are playing a video game. Outside the room, two of the SWAT officers infiltrate the area. They use bombs to destroy the doors and quickly arrest the two. "Let me see your face! Don't move, don't move! Look at me." said the officer. "I hate to tell you, we don't have Meicoomon. I repeat, we don't have him." "No. Negative." said James through the phone.

93 hours after the shootings, Meicoomon's owner, Mei is being interrogated. "My name is Veronica Menderez. Are they're more firearms?" asked the interrogator. "No." said Mei. "You were born from a town filled with piles of trash. Your father was an operator at an arcade while your mother treats you like dirt. Are they're more firearms?" said the interrogator. "I need a lawyer." said Mei. "Are they're more firearms?" said the interrogator. "I need a fricking lawyer!" said Mei. "You ain't got nothin' sweetheart." said the interrogator. "Besides, I have better things to do. Now if you'll excuse me.." Mei gets up but the police slams her. "Sit down!" said the officer. "Are they're more firearms?" said the interrogator. "I already told you, no. They are no firearms left!" yelled Mei. "Jeez! Will you stop asking me if they are any fire-fricking-arms?!" Twenty minutes later, the interrogator was embarrassed by Mei. "Well, what do you think?" said the officer. "I think she knew, but she doesn't want to prove it if they are more firearms and bombs or not."

Back at the Salem Command Center, the officer goes to the camp and tell the others that Mei refuses to disclose information regarding Meicoomon's illegal activity. "She's not talking. It's all about Al-Qaeda and stuff." said the officer. "Come on, don't worry about that." said James. "He was no coward."

100 hours after the shootings, at the house located at Methuen saw a blood-stained school bus. "What the…" said the man. "I'll check it out." "Don't! You are not allowed to be out there." said the woman. Just as the man looks at the school bus, he saw a cat who is covered in blood. The man then calls the police. Ten minutes later, a police officer noticed that the man found Meicoomon. "I received a call from a man about a cat in the school bus." said the female officer. Ferrel examines, but stops as he hears sirens. The police then fires the school bus, this causes Meicoomon to wake up enraged. "Hold your fire!" yelled Ferrel. "Hold your fire, now!" The SWAT team cease fire. "It's no use, firing won't kill Meicoomon." said Ferrel. "You can't just shoot at Meicoomon. It causes him to enrage and violently harm anyone." "Cherubimon is the source of Meicoomon's ability." said James. "I want you to take Guilmon to the Digital World and executive Spirit Evolution so that you can stop Cherubimon."

Ferrel enters the digital world after he uses a card that says "The Fool". "If we can stop Cherubimon, we might as well as find Agumon and Gabumon to enter the ring ourselves." Ferrel found Agumon and Gabumon at the top of the cliff. "Sorry I'm late." said Ferrel. "You weren't inside the gun." said Guilmon. Guilmon reunites with Agumon and Gabumon and found a DigiDestined. "We can't make Meicoomon surrender unless we defeat Cherubimon and suck its blood." said David. "Suit up, Ferrel." ordered David. Ferrel and Guilmon execute Spirit Evolution and biomerge to Gallantmon. Gabumon and Agumon warp digivolve to WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon, and then DNA digivolve to Omnimon. They are now ready to fight Cherubimon and make Meicoomon surrender. Omnimon and Gallantmon try to slash Cherubimon, his wounds heal quickly. "Try chopping its head off." said Gallantmon. "You can't stop me!" yelled Cherubimon. Gallantmon and Omnimon do a unison attack known as "Patriots Cannon". Cherubimon dies and revives as a golden good form.

Thirty minutes later, Ferrel returns with Guilmon, David, Gabumon and Agumon. "Sorry I'm late, guys." said David. "Meicoomon is no longer enraged. Now we have to capture him." David uses the flares to make Meicoomon surrender. His paw moves. Ferrel then bodyslams Meicoomon. "Confirm visual," said Ferrel. "One in custody." "Yeah, we did it!" said David.

The police officers cheer at the Salem Command Center. "The police have managed to end the Purge and took Meicoomon into custody." said the announcer. The people were celebrating the ending of the Purge and the arrest of the third Purge suspect and a cat-like Digimon named Meicoomon. The purgers retreat everywhere. At the restaurant, the police celebrate the victory. "Now that's what I call stopping the Purge." said James.

The day after the capture of Meicoomon, Ferrel is sent to the lab to revert Meicoomon's normal behavior. Ferrel is standing next to Guilmon in the lab. Meicoomon is being restrained in the electric chair. "Alright Meicoomon, all systems go." said Ferrel. "After the fight against you, I realized that you caused me to be angry." said Meicoomon. "We must continue with the process." Ferrel then electrocute Meicoomon. "Power down now!" yelled Guilmon. "Powering down." said Ferrel. He then stops the electrocution. "I… did it. I remember everything. I will no longer return to the Purge as a terrorist. I will instead choose you, for Earth." said Meicoomon after the electrocution. "Well, that's good news." said Guilmon. "Well, welcome aboard. You have been trapped long enough." said Ferrel. Ferrel then drags Meicoomon and send him to prison with Terriermon and Renamon.

Yoshimama and Ma's colleague, Yukiko, has been convicted on sixty counts and sentenced to death by euthanization. She is currently being held in Guantanamo Bay while awaiting for her appeal. Six of her co-workers are arrested for obstructing the investigation of the shootings, a Purge activity. The police continue to investigate Mei's involvement of the shootings.

The End

Ferrel and the police officers will return.


End file.
